swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
(p.332-373) Even something stands in the way of the Party, that being frequently the beasts that appear. The GM finds an appropriate time to deploy monsters, and by this, the difficulty for the party is set as they are presented a crisis. The tale could even be exaggerated and on top of that, the party feels a sense of accomplishment making a more enjoyable session. When a GM is handling the Bestiary Data, appropriate beasts should be chosen for the setting. Monster Classification: Barbaros- Goblins, ogres, etc., (second sword, Ignis)(*) the classification is defined in their strength, in general terms. A power that most Barbaros have is Impurity that does not exceed level four. Level four and lower Barbaros have Impurity of 2, while those of level five and above can have Impurity of 3-4. Animals- Any monsters apart from humanoid races and Barbaros are animals. Cats, dogs, and frogs and even insects fit into this category. Some have even grown to enormous sizes. The territory is constant for whichever animal it belongs to. Plants- The category fits the entire range of plants. The plants that prey upon humans, other races, and even other plants, due to Mana altered their genetics. Most are not intelligent whatsoever and only behave as their survival instinct dictates. Undead- Skeletons and monsters like ghouls. Undead were once dead things but were animated by magic and walk the earth sleeplessly. Fundamentally they are accompanied by strong Impurity and are immune to effects such as Poison and Disease, yet Cure Wounds and other restorative magic deal damage (however they do not receive critical damage from them.) Magical Creatures- Golems and others. They were brought forth by means of magic and obey they commands they were ordered to complete as they have no natural intent or instinct. They are normally immune to Poison, Disease and spirital effects. Magical Creatures have the ability to Sense Magic and are likely to react to any magic cast. Mythical Beasts- Gryphons and the like. From whatever origins they come from, most think that the legends written in the divine language arose from being introduced to new creatures. In the real world, no such things exist. Demons- Principles uphold that these beings come from Hell to this world, and are often referred to as Demons. People- Humans and other races. The character can handle to first sword, Lumiel's strength is this classification's general term.(*) Reading Monster Data chart 1. Level: The monster's level. 2. Title: The monster's name. 3. Intellect: Expresses how well the monster's ability to make rational decisions is. *'None:' Not able to think logically, behaving only through instinct. *'Animal:' Has instincts like an animal. Attacks and defends out of instinct and can run away during a critical situation. *'Low Intellect:' Almost completely behaves out of instinct, thinks selfishly of profit and is able to speak. *'Layperson:' Humans and other races have similar intelligence. They use money-making tactics and negotiate until a decision can be made. *'High Intellect:' has a higher intellect than most humans. *'Servant:' obeys each command given, but is not functional without someone to order it. 4. Perception: The use of a monster's senses. *'Five Senses:' General sight, hearing and touch and being able to grasp one's environment. Sight, Hearing and Touch are the senses with the most emphasis. Having abilities like Night Vision is similar to Sight during the daytime. *'Magic:' Recognising the activity of Mana in an environment. Light and illusions cannot delude someone with this type of perception. *'Mechanical:' Sensors and cameras scan the perimeter of their location. Light and illusions are not deceiving to them. 5. Language: Which language a monster uses. Some monsters even know multiple languages. A monster labeled as having none cannot use them. 6. Habitat: The place that a monster normally appears at. Some monsters may exist outside of the normal habitat however. 7. Disposition: if a monster would happen to meet the party, this is what behavior they would show. *'Friendly:' Basically, they side with the party's purpose. If injury was inflicted upon them, they would retaliate and become an enemy. *'Neutral:' Their disposition toward the party may change due to the party's attitude, becoming either friendly or hostile. *'Hostile:' They are wish only to harm the party and act on this intent. A hostile enemy will not attempt to understand the party's intent. *'Hungry:' A monster may feel hungry for the party's loot and food and will battle without thinking. The GM decides on the condition of each monster. *Instructed':' The instruction received determines the monster's reaction towards PCs. If the instruction was to hinder the PCs progress, the monster is hostile. Otherwise, PCs will tend to be ignored. 8. Reputation/'Weakness:' Indicates how well known the monster is. The lower the Reputation, the more likely it is to be commonly known. Listed after the monster's Reputation value is that monster's Weakness value. At the Beginning of Combat, you may roll a Monster Knowledge check. If you succeed against the Reputation, you may ask the GM or check the rulebook for information on that monster. If you also succeed against that monster's Weakness value, you may also take advantage of the Weak Point. If you fail, you learn nothing. 9. Initiative: Helps determine the likelihood of going first in battle. When determining Initiative, the highest Initiative value of the monsters is used as the target for the PCs' Initiative Check. If any PC passes this check, they are the leading party in combat; otherwise, the monsters lead. 10. Movement Speed: The speed at which a monster moves during Normal Movement (measured in meters). Full Movement is three times this distance. A monster's means of movement is assumed to be Walking unless otherwise noted, as Flight and Swimming speeds are also noted here. If there is more than one method listed, it means there are multiple methods of movement. 11. Fortitude: Represents the Fortitude of the monster; add this number to a Fortitude Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Fortitude, use this when you want a static value for Fortitude. 12. Willpower: Represents the Willpower of the monster; add this number to a Willpower Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Willpower, use this when you want a static value for Willpower. 13. Attributes '''(Fighting Style, Accuracy, Damage, Evasion, Defense, HP, MP):' Summarizes a number of statistics of monsters. If a monster has multiple sections, each section can be used once per turn, though it can still only move once in total. Please refer to the Size of Characters in the Brawl Area. *Fighting Style : The monster's method of attack. If a monster has multiple sections, each section has its own method of attack, which will be listed. Any notation (such as "Wing x2") means there are that many of that particular section. *Accuracy : Shows how accurate this attack is; add this number to an Accuracy Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Accuracy, use this when you want a static value for Accuracy. If there is no value listed, that section does not have any offensive capabilities. *Damage : If an attack hits, roll this to determine damage dealt. Unless otherwise noted, all damage dealt is physical. *Evasion : Shows how evasive the monster is; add this number to an Evasion Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Evasion, use this when you want a static value for Evasion. *Defense : The Defense of the monster. Reduce physical damage dealt to the monster by the amount shown here. *HP : The maximum HP of the monster. It is up to the GM whether or not to roll a Death Check when the monster drops to 0 HP or lower. Otherwise, the monster is destroyed when their HP is at or below 0. *MP : The maximum MP of the monster. 14. '''Body Sections:' The list of the sections of the monster. If there is no listing, there is only one section. 15. Main''' Body Section:' The central section of the monster. If the HP of this section falls to 0 or below, that monster is considered dead. Only monsters with multiple sections has this listed. 16. '''Weak Point:' The weakness of the monster. If any character's Monster Knowledge Check is equal to or greater than the Weakness value (listed above), that character and any of their allies know of and can utilize this weakness. 17. Unique Skills: Any special abilities are listed here, complete with descriptions. A skill will be formatted the same way every time, for easy reading. For example, the skill Flame Breath looks like this: Breath / 5 (12) / Fortitude / Half. Respectively, the format for each skill is as follows: of Skill / Roll Modifier (Average Roll) / Type of Resistance / Result of Successful Resistance. If a monster has a Magic Skill listed, they may ignore the requirements to cast that type of magic. 18. Loot: Items held by a monster, dropped when that monster dies. There are some that always drop, and others that are not always carried. When checking the body of a monster, roll 2d and compare the results to the loot table. Some loot can be sold, which is shown as the amount in parentheses. 19. Description: Ecology of the monster, including a description of physical characteristics. Also may contain special rules for the monster. Bestiary List Barbaros Kobold -= Description Placeholder =- Gremlin -= Description Placeholder =- Goblin -= Description Placeholder =- Redcap -= Description Placeholder =- Invisible Beast -= Description Placeholder =- Boggart -= Description Placeholder =- Medusa -= Description Placeholder =- Lesser Ogre -= Description Placeholder =- Gilman -= Description Placeholder =- Drake (Human Form) -= Description Placeholder =- Drake (Dragon Form) -= Description Placeholder =- Troll -= Description Placeholder =- Lamia -= Description Placeholder =- Animal Wolf -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Ant -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Lizard -= Description Placeholder =- Gray Lynx -= Description Placeholder =- Giant Bat -= Description Placeholder =- Kiplox -= Description Placeholder =- Killer Octopus -= Description Placeholder =- Sandworm -= Description Placeholder =- Plant Killer Creeper -= Description Placeholder =- Bloody Petal -= Description Placeholder =- Undead Revenant A Revenant is an undead being created by the death of an impure soul. Constant resurrections stain one's soul with Impurity, and certain spirits can rise on their own with enough taint. Revenants greatly dislike the sun, and tend to stick to dark nights, as well as ruins. Humanoids, Barbaros, Animals and Mythical Beasts can all become Revenants. ※ denotes the statistics of the base creature while it was alive. If it had any Skills, they are one level lower than they were while it was alive. Any Combat Techniques and/or Unique Skills are retained, though magic cannot be cast. A Revenant has an intense hatred of the living, and will kill without discrimination. It retains little to no memory of its previous life, and its mind is too distorted to be affected by any outside influences. If a Revenant is reduced to 0 HP or lower, it is utterly destroyed and cannot be revived. Skeleton -= Description Placeholder =- Zombie -= Description Placeholder =- Ghoul -= Description Placeholder =- Ghoul Mage -= Description Placeholder =- Dullahan -= Description Placeholder =- Magical Creatures Characteristics of Familiars *A Familiar has no HP. Instead, the Familiar's Master takes all damage dealt. *A Familiar takes no damage from falling (no matter the height). *A Familiar uses the Fortitude and Willpower scores of its Master. *A Familiar shares the same means of perception as the Master (including Darkvision). Anything one sees, the other does as well. *If the Master is unconscious, the Familiar may not perform any action that would move it away from its Master. *If the Master dies, the Familiar disappears. *A Familiar may only have 1 Master. If the Familiar is treated cruelly, it may leave its Master. *A Familiar has no free will of its own. Familiar: Cat This creature is primarily an instrument meant lend assistance to Sorcerers. While they tend to avoid conflict, a familiar may need to engage in melee, which is where the above statistics come into play. In addition, the appearance of the familiar may change with permission from the Game Master. The Familiar's Master is allowed to use the Familiar's MP as though it were his own. The Familiar needs to be in physical contact with the Master, and recovers MP at the same rate as the Master. In addition, if the PC has any levels in the Sorcerer skill, they will automatically pass Monster Knowledge Checks so long as they have a Familiar. Familiar: Bird -= Description Placeholder =- Familiar: Frog -= Description Placeholder =- Ghast -= Description Placeholder =- Orc* -= Description Placeholder =- Gargoyle -= Description Placeholder =- Chest Mimic -= Description Placeholder =- Loam Puppet -= Description Placeholder =- GAR-UI* -= Description Placeholder =- Flabby Golem -= Description Placeholder =- Blob -= Description Placeholder =- Stone Serpent -= Description Placeholder =- DOOM*† -= Description Placeholder =- Queen DOOM*† -= Description Placeholder =- Mythical Beasts Dealer(alternatives?) -= Description Placeholder =- Hellhound -= Description Placeholder =- Thunderbird -= Description Placeholder =- Gryphon -= Description Placeholder =- Devils Dusky Grace -= Description Placeholder =- Zalbad -= Description Placeholder =- People Possessed Magician -= Description Placeholder =- Skilled Mercenaries -= Description Placeholder =-